


Lucifer - Armour and Flight

by Wolfca



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, My Season 4 theory, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season 3 Finalle, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfca/pseuds/Wolfca
Summary: Chloe has seen the truth and now where will Season 4 take us?This is my thoughts on what i think season 4 could be.





	Lucifer - Armour and Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - Own nothing
> 
> First story in a while. First Lucifer / Deckerstar story i've tried. Might be slowly updated as after years of turning a job promotion down, i've finally caved and taken it so 2019 will be lots of training and managing a small team (hopefully i do ok) - so apologies for that. even if i don't manage to get most of it up by the start of s4, i'll still continue this.
> 
> I will also get round to updating my other stories as well. Just this year went a bit chaotic, nearly made redundant as new company took over, personally things went a bit loopy and had a small breakdown. Thanks to friends and family to pull me back up and going again, and slowly letting go of things from the past and looking forward

Chapter 1

The dust was still in the air, more like smoke. It hung like a heavy layer in the room adding to the already difficult to breathe situation. Pierce was lying motionless on the floor, bloodied feathers all around him and a man in a dark suit crouched over him. Chloe had just reached the bottom of the stairs, just catching his final moments when she called to her partner. When the dark suited man stood and turned around, it wasn’t the handsome dark-haired man she was use to seeing. Instead it was red, scarred and looked like there were a few deep dents on the side of his head towards the back of his skull. What startled her more were the eyes. The dark eyes that could charm anyone into his bidding or despite him struggling for words at time, she could see his emotions swirl in them, were now fiery. The whites of his eyes replaced for soulless black and the iris replaced by red flame, they might as well be glowing from this distance. It stunned her to see that the one lie she was so convinced was a lie, was actually truth. Lucifer really was telling the truth.

“It’s all true.” Chloe’s voice was trembling, eyes wide in shock.

“Detective?” Lucifer asked confused, his eyes softened slightly.

“It’s all true.” Chloe repeated still trembling as she stepped back from him.

Lucifer was worried as he saw her hand shaking towards her sidearm. 

“Detective? What’s wrong?” Lucifer asked still not sure what was going on.

“You’re, you’re the Devil.” Chloe said as her hand gripped her gun.

Lucifer was even more confused, Chloe never believed him when he told her he was the Devil. Raising his hands and seeing the scarred red skin, his own eyes went wide with shock. Looking back at Chloe and he saw she had a firm grip on her sidearm, ready to draw. He opened his mouth to speak and saw her hand twitch, closing his eyes he changed his face back to what she was use to. The sudden change was enough for Chloe to draw her gun, it was startling scary to Lucifer how steady it was in her hands, aiming towards him. If she pulled the trigger, he knew it could kill him, making his head spin in all directions inside to figure out how he was going to turn this all around. Lucifer always told her the truth but she never believed him, now she did and her opinion on him was something he had been afraid of.

“Detective…” Lucifer began but let out a deep breath through his nose, “Chloe, it’s me. You don’t need the gun.” Lucifer spoke softly and calmly.

Chloe was hesitating but still held the gun at him. Lucifer felt compelled to begin raising his hands in surrender.

“It can’t be. There has to be another answer.” Chloe was muttering loudly to herself.

“Detective, please lower the gun.” Lucifer spoke again, slightly dropping his hands. “I can explain it all to you.”

The gun went stock steady again as if Chloe remembered it was in her hands. Lucifer jumped and he could feel his wings appear slightly behind him. Not enough to be seen, but enough that he knew they were there and if he had to use them to defend himself, he would. However, the pain from the injuries he had sustained made them shiver and Chloe watched one feather fall to the floor. She couldn’t see where it came from, but her attention was drawn to others scattered around the room. She bent down and picked one up. Lucifer wanted to talk but he decided not to and instead remained still, she needed time to process this all. Chloe was looking at the feathers then to Lucifer, the unasked question was there. They belonged to him. The gun was shaking once more in her hands, pointing towards the ground. Lucifer was literally Lucifer, a fallen Archangel, an angel that was also the Devil, a torturer. Looking behind her she saw the caved in window, the smashed ends of the staircase, bullet holes riddled the walls. Forensics were going to have a field day with all of this. How did you explain this without being sent to a looney bin?

Lucifer pushed his wings away, the pain was making him sweat slightly, he'd deal with them later. As Lucifer stepped towards her, his feet kicked a few shells aside, drawing the Detective's attention back on him, gun raised in alarm as her brain registered the sound as a potential gun threat. Seeing it was Lucifer she only slightly relaxed as she stared at the floor at the bullets Cain had tried to fill his body with. It was then she saw his bullet ridden shirt. The king of Hell and Master torturer had taking bullets for her. Past events flew through her mind, the image of the Devil and the man before her were two different things yet they were actually the same person.

They both stood there staring at each other for a while, waiting for the other to make the next move when police sirens startled Chloe and Lucifer tensed up waiting for the trigger to be pulled, grateful for her control when it didn’t. Lucifer quickly buttoned up his jacket to hide the holes, straightening his cufflinks just as Dan and Ella and some uniformed police piled into the building. They saw Pierce dead on the floor, a few of the uniforms drew their guns and aimed at Lucifer being the closest and Chloe already aiming at him.

“Bloody Hell!” Lucifer yelled his arms raised again and he winced from the bite of Cain’s attack with Maze’s knife.

“Don’t move!” One of the uniforms instructed.

“Oh, I’m not.” Lucifer replied sarcastically, though his eyes were wide and dark.

So many guns aimed at him and his mind was drawn back to a time like this before in his nightclub. Once again, he could be killed with the Detective near and with her thoughts about him clear, maybe it was time to leave. He was going to goad them into shooting when he spotted the Detective moving in the corner of his eye. Chloe holstered her gun, raising her hand towards the uniforms.

“Please, guns down.” Chloe instructed them.

The uniforms were hesitating to begin with.

“Let’s get the whole story first.” Dan told them and they lowered their guns.

Chloe was grateful for them to be here, it took her mind off what she just saw.

“What happened?” Dan asked worried when he spotted the hole in her vest.

“Pierce went to shoot me, I defended myself by firing back but his henchman beside him shot me. I fell unconscious and when I came to, you called. I headed inside, Pierce is down and Lucifer was there. I don’t know what fully happened.” Chloe told Dan while he wrote it down.

Ella was knelt down beside Pierce’s body, seeing the dagger deep in his chest she turned to face Lucifer, it didn’t escape his notice of the slight look of fear in her eyes. Ella always looked up to him like the fun big brother, killing someone just didn’t fit her views of him.

“He would have killed the Detective.” Lucifer told her in defence.

It didn’t get rid of the look on her face as she got to work doing forensics, the camera clicking and flashing before picking up empty shells and looking around for the bullets themselves, seeing the holes in the walls around. Ella gave a sigh, wandering how she was going to piece this all together to make sense. Lucifer turned to face Chloe and Dan, he noticed all his feathers on the floor. How they were going to explain this he didn’t know, this was something beyond them and they didn’t understand what he had done. He’s also aware his blood is on those feathers. Looking around, Lucifer began to feel isolated, no one was talking to him and everyone was distant, only the odd side glance towards him, making him nervous. He walked over to Dan and Chloe, Chloe tensed up but Dan didn’t spot it.

“So, what’s your story?” Dan asked him.

Lucifer felt a bit relieved that someone spoke to him. Dan was glaring at him; the news Lucifer knew Pierce was the Sinnerman still didn’t sit well with the detective and Lucifer knew it. Pierce had killed Charlotte Richards and even though he knew it was original soul of the body, he knew she also hosted his own mother so he felt some of the pain.

“Well, I accompanied the Detective here where we found it was a trap. Pierce went to shoot her, the detective shot him and was shot by his goon…” Lucifer paused, he couldn’t exactly explain the next bit so he’d have to hold back information, “Sorry, mind goes blank a bit, bullets flying and I had to get the detective out of there.”

Dan nodded as he wrote it down, Lucifer couldn’t lie, but holding back information wasn’t a lie. Chloe was glaring at him like a deer in headlights. Dan clasped Lucifer on the shoulder, his mood slightly lightened by the knowledge he had helped keep the mother of his child safe.

“Thanks man. I’ll get the rest of the statement from you later. Oh, and that guy we had in your penthouse is now locked up in the station.” Dan said as he went over to Ella, kicking a few of the feathers out of the way.

Dan gave them a quizzed look, noticing the long white bloody feathers.

“Was there a bird in here or something?” Dan asked as he looked around.

“Not sure. I can analyse a feather and see if they are fake or real?” Ella points out as she places one in an evidence bag.

Lucifer makes a noise that only Chloe can hear. Chloe looks at him and can see that he was worried about the evidence bag. Dan took over the investigation, but he gave Lucifer a few evil glares every now and then after looking at Pierce.

“Can we leave?” Lucifer asked, he didn't like the atmosphere right now.

“Not until we're told to.” Chloe told him.

It was then the police noticed a few bodies lying around either unconscious or dead. The unconscious was handcuffed for later questioning after being checked over. Another Lieutenant had been called in due to the nature of the scene. A police lieutenant being killed and a detective and consultant as witnesses if not murder suspects. Lieutenant Graham had no choice but to suspend Chloe pending investigation and same to Lucifer with the warning of not leaving the country or city until they could check his story once they got the whole thing. They both nodded and headed for the exit. Lucifer followed behind Chloe, once outside, the street was chaos with police. Noises and chatter filled the air along with glares from onlookers and phones out recording anything to plaster on social media. Chloe didn't like the scene and wanted to leave but she knew she had to get Lucifer home as well, meaning an uneasy car ride to LUX with the devil. Lucifer walked away from the scene and ducked into an alleyway. Chloe went to follow but when she went to look, there was a deep thumping like wings and Lucifer was gone, except for one large white feather falling down to the ground.

Chloe picked it up as she looked around in the sky for its owner, seeing nothing she headed to her car and shut the world out outside. Leaning against the steering wheel, it felt cool. The phrase hotter than hell passed by her mind and she sat up not wanting to think on that right now. With nothing else to do, she looked at the time and headed for Trixie's school to pick her up and take her home for the night. Sleep was something Chloe wasn’t sure if it would ever come to her with everything that had happened.


End file.
